


Watch out for Thin ice

by sharkily



Category: South Park
Genre: Almost Drowning, Cold, Drowning, Falling Through Ice, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkily/pseuds/sharkily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game quickly becomes life and death when one of the boys gets a little too competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch out for Thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> So, trigger warning for drowning, and falling through ice? I have a plan for this to continue if I feel like it/if people want it to, so feel free to comment your thought :)

The rigid air passed in and out of Kyle's lungs, giving him an occasional shiver against the cruel cold. The boy knelt on the lake, his three friends in other various spots on top of the frozen water. Trying to get a look beyond the thick sheet of ice, he swiped at the thin layer of snow until he was met with the glaring blue-white surface of the lake. 

They had been playing outside, when Stan had the idea to go to the lake and play some sort of game there. That resulted in the boys trying to find fish still swimming under the ice, and so far it had proved fruitless. All spread out, Cartman and Stan were hardly within shouting distance, Kenny and Kyle being a little closer to each other.

Kyle still couldn't see any fish, let alone water. He stood up, dusted off his knees, and set off a little a-ways in a different direction, still relatively the same distance from Kenny as before. Now in a different spot, he felt hopeful knowing that if he found one he'd have won the bet and everyone would owe him 5 bucks. He knelt on the cold surface as he'd done at least four times previous to this one, and cleared the dusty powder from covering the ice. Seeing that this area wasn’t as white as where he'd been previously, he felt a spike of excitement. He peered down, putting his face right up against the slush like covering. Wait-slush like? He reared his head up and looked around, finding that everyone else was still consumed in finding their own fish. 

With a sly grin he turned back to the slushy area, and lowered his green gloved hand to begin pushing away the slushy consistency. He thought maybe if he could clear enough, he'd be able to get a clear view and see a fish before any of the other assholes. The red head kept at it, the seeping, cold, wet feeling on his hand not stopping him. He felt a slight shift beneath him, but didn’t think anything of it. Kyle took a few more swipes of slush before the ice abruptly caved in under him.

His eyes were wide the instant he felt himself being pulled under, he let out as much of a scream as he could before he was held under the freezing water. He frantically swam up-wait was that up? He couldn't see a light, shit he was all turned around. He tumbled in the icy maze with no walls, until finally it seemed he had found up. And just in time too, he didn't know how long he could keep this up. Now kicking upwards, he began to tire when seemingly only halfway there. He paddled desperately, trying to reach that small spot of light amongst the dim ice, presumably where he'd fallen through. His movements began to slow, and involuntarily at that. He internally cursed himself and felt like crying and sucking in a lungful, but he knew that would kill him faster. 

His thoughts were beginning to match his pace, slow and choppy. He just needed to reach that light. But how could he with no air? Maybe a little air wouldn't hurt. Why was he holding his breath anyway? 

Kyle inhaled a lungful of ice cold water, and pretty soon after that he couldn't see anymore. He couldn't think either, everything was just sort of happening, his lungs burned despite the chilling environment. Maybe he should go to sleep?  _ Yeah _ , he decided,  _ I'll figure it out when I wake up.  _ And his mind drifted, as did his body.

 

Kenny heard a crack, and then a scream. He snapped his head toward the sound to find that it was where Kyle had been-and he wasn't there anymore. He shot up and ran towards the opening that had swallowed up Kyle, feeling a rising panic within. He knelt around the small hole, and squinted inside. It was too dark, and too murky. They would never be able to make out a fish, let alone Kyle. 

Footsteps were heard behind him as Stan and Cartman rushed to see what had happened happened. Kenny began taking his coat off in preparation for going after him.

“What happened?” Stan rushed out, eyes jumping around in hopes of finding Kyle, to no avail. 

“Fell in, hold this.” Kenny handed his parka off to a now panic-struck Stan. “I’m going to get him, do  _ not _ let this hole freeze over, got it?” Stan nodded teary eyed, and Cartman looked as if he were about to object, but Kenny didn’t wait for him to start talking as he slipped underneath the sheet of ice. The water stung his bare arms, but he tried to focus on his vision. He hoped Kyle was still in the same area, and that he hadn’t gone farther than 10 feet from the hole. He’d read stories of people who’d fallen through ice and drowned because they were swept with the current. 

Swimming down from the hole, he saw a silhouette about 12 feet from the surface. Newly motivated, he kicked himself down faster. When Kyle’s hat floated right in front of his face, he snatched it and took a look around. It was so dark, the only light coming from that small breach in the ice. He swam a little farther down, the green hat gripped tightly in his left hand when he caught sight of him. He could barely make anything out, but he could definitely see that it was Kyle; what else down here would have wild curly hair?

Grabbing Kyle’s wrist with one hand, he began to swim upwards. Oh no, Kyle was cold. Really cold. Kenny pulled him up more, an arm around his waist as he carried his dead-hopefully not  _ really _ dead-weight upwards. The gap was getting closer and closer, 8 feet, 5 feet, 3 feet… 

He practically threw Kyle out of the water before lifting himself out weakly. Gasping for air, he made grabby hands towards his jacket. Stan, hiccuping gave it to Kenny who threw it over Kyle.

“We need to get help! And we need to get off this lake, now!” He exclaimed, now letting some of the internal panic become external as his voice cracked. Stan and Cartman nodded, each of them grabbing an end of Kyle. They lifted him from the ground and began carrying him towards shore, following Kenny’s lead. 

 

Stan couldn’t keep his eyes off his best friend’s face, it didn’t look right. He was almost as white as the snow on top of the ice they were treading on. What did it mean when your lips turned blue? Or when it was all purpley around your eyes? Kyle’s wrists were freezing, and he could swear his wet hair was beginning to freeze. Was Kyle breathing? Stan looked to Kyle’s chest, expecting to see it rising up and down, even slowly. Kyle’s chest was still, unmoving. That’s when Stan realized that they weren’t moving his friend to safety, they were moving his body.

He began to hyperventilate, little sounds coming out as his anxiety increased exponentially. Sobs involuntarily raked over him, and walking backwards became a little bit harder when you were carrying your dead best friend. 

“Stan, you need to calm down. We’re going to get Kyle some help.” At this from Kenny, the tears fell faster.

“H-He’s dead Kenny! Kyle’s dead! He’s n-not breathing-oh god,” He began to think about Kyle’s mom and dad, Ike too. Their oldest son was dead and it was because of a stupid game. He heard Kenny sniffle a little bit, and then speed up the pace. 

“Then let’s hurry, we can only do CPR so long after... you know,” he replied, throat thick with emotion. Stan glanced to Cartman, who appeared almost catatonic, just staring at Kyle’s face as he held his feet. In about 20 feet they had made it, and they set Kyle down gently. Stan turned to Kenny, hoping for direction. Kenny appeared to be in contemplation, staring at Kyle with an intensity Stan had never seen. 

“I-I’ll go get help, the nearest shop isn’t that far.” It was Cartman, and although he meant well, Stan didn’t think it was a good idea. 

“I think I should go, I’m faster, a-and no offense Cartman, but more people would believe me,” Stan replied quickly, hoping not to argue now of all times. Cartman nodded and glanced to his feet. 

 

“Why don’t both of you go? Stan, you go to the nearest adult with a cell phone, and Cartman you could go to the Brofloski’s house. I’ll stay here and try to help.” Stan and Cartman nodded stiffly, and ran in the direction they came. 

Kenny knelt by Kyle, knowing CPR was needed, but not knowing entirely how to do it. He tilted Kyle’s head, and opened his mouth. He pinched Kyle’s nose, took a deep breath, and leaned down. He blew gulp after gulp of air, seeing Kyle’s chest rise every time he did it. He was trying not to let tears cloud his vision, but it was hard. He kept at this for a couple minutes, until he heard a choked sound from beneath him. Kyle’s eyes fluttered open, and he sputtered up the water he’d breathed in. Kenny helped him turn to the side as he threw it up, and then looked around wearily. His eyes landed on Kenny, blinking tiredly. 

“Kenny?” He croaked, and that was all it took for Kenny to begin sobbing. He wrapped his arms around the cold body of his almost dead friend, and he cried. Kyle’s body began to shake in his grip as sniffles were heard, and then they were both weeping on the other’s shoulder. Kyle still had Kenny’s coat, both of them wet and freezing. Kyle brought the orange parka around both their shaking shoulders as they waited for Stan and/or Cartman to return with help. 

 

It was about 10 minutes later that Stan had returned, running as fast as he could with a Mr. Tweak and a few others he didn’t recognize. Kyle had almost nodded off to sleep, but the sound of people coming kept him awake. 

Everything that happened after that was a blur, he knew he was rushed into an ambulance, Kenny along with him for potential hypothermia and frostbite. Before they were rushed off to seperate rooms, Kenny turned towards him, a small smile gracing his face. 

“I’m glad you’re alive, Kyle,” He uttered, just barely above a whisper and laced with tears. Kyle smiled back, eyes becoming watery.

“I’m glad you are too, Kenny.” It was delivered with the same connotation, and Kenny’s smile brightened as they were wheeled off in separate directions.


End file.
